


Edelgard Paizuri

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bukkake, Dubious Consent, F/M, Paizuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29482710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: You fuck Edelgard's tits.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Edelgard Paizuri

“Just… just get this done and over with already.”

Edelgard stares up at you with furrowed brows and a defiant gaze, before shutting her eyes and turning away, although this really means little when you’re already straddling her with your dick right up against her boobs. And also pouring lube onto her chest, something that’s making her shiver from how cold and slimy it feels.

“Alright, alright, you don’t have to tell me twice.” You give a fairly nonchalant response, as you put the bottle of lube away and start groping her tits, enjoying the soft squishiness and spreading the lube all around, hopefully also warming up her chest in the process so it’s not as chilly for her. There’s only so much you can do about the fact that lube is slimy and cold.

As you finish playing with her tits, you nestle your erection in between Edelgard’s breasts and get comfortable, pushing her boobs up against your cock, shivering as well when you realize just how cold the lube is. Ah, whatever, you’ll get warmed up soon enough anyways. As you begin moving your hips, Edelgard opens one eye and peers down curiously, her cheeks quickly turning red as she sees your dick moving in between her breasts like this, before closing her eye again and grimacing. It’s really cute how disgusted with you she looks right now, and it makes you pick up the pace a little bit.

Settling into a comfortable rhythm moving your hips and squishing Edelgard’s boobs up against your cock, panting and grunting a bit as you enjoy yourself, you find it hard not to focus your eyes on how cute an angry defiant Edelgard looks. She’s no longer keeping her eyes shut, but instead looking down at your cock pushing in and out of the top of her cleavage, her cheeks bright red. Even as she continues to look at you with disgust in her eyes and contempt in her scowl, it’s pretty clear that she’s still getting pretty turned on by this. Hmhm, how cute. Maybe you oughta violate Edelgard like this a little more often. It’d be fun.

Hm, you could tease her about that, but you aren’t really in the mood to do that. You kind of just want to get off, and silently savour how angry Edelgard looks right now. Maybe next time, you could tease her a bit more though. That would be fun, you silently muse to yourself as you use her tits to get off, keeping them wrapped around your cock with one hand as you use the other hand to steady yourself. Obviously it’s easier to get off just by jerking off, but fucking Edelgard’s tits is way more fun, especially as you get to watch her get more and more turned on despite her angry glares at you.

Ah, you can’t really hold on for long. Feeling the way Edelgard’s soft breasts rub up against your shaft is always a lot more stimulating than you expect it to be, every time, and it’s quickly pushing you towards your climax. Once again using both hands to squeeze her tits tightly against your cock, you aggressively pump your hips, fucking Edelgard’s tits until finally, that building pressure is released, and you start shooting out ropes and ropes of semen across her face, some of it landing on her cheeks, some on her forehead, some across her lips, some defiling her hair. The way she’s shutting her eyes and gritting her teeth, bearing your load getting all up on her face, is just… so cute… that you end up cumming way more than you usually do, blowing a few more spurts even after you let go of her breasts and allow your dick to stand up straight, the remaining globs dripping down the shaft and getting all in between her breasts.

“...Ugh, you made such a fucking mess.” Edelgard finally says after you’ve finished, your dick calming down after getting cum all over her face and her breasts. Despite the annoyance in her voice and the frustration in her gaze, she does let you a good look at your handiwork before reaching for a towel to clean up. What a good girl she is. Having toweled up most of the cum on her, save for the globs stuck in her hair and will require washing out, Edelgard sighs, “You satisfied now? You gonna get off of me?”

“Yeah, yeah, I can do that.” You finally hop off, after grabbing the towel from her and wiping off your dick too. It’s so much fun violating her like this that even though you just came, you’re already thinking about the next time you’re going to do this to her. Giving her a small smirk and reaching out a hand to her, you say, “Thanks for that, that was great.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

Edelgard takes your hand and pulls herself back up into a sitting position, before getting up going to her drawer for a change of clothes. As she heads towards the bathroom to clean up and wash up, she stops in the doorway and turns to you, and asks, “Hey, you gonna come wash up with me or what?”

“...Yeah, sure, I’m coming.”

...Edelgard sure is cute.

**Author's Note:**

> I was originally gonna title this the usual "Intimacy with [character name]" title, but this feels too short and low-effort for that. I would have written this longer, but I kinda just wanted Edelgard forced paizuri content, and like, that's it. Nothing more than that.
> 
> ...I dunno, I've just been kinda in a mood for hentai where girls are angry/embarrassed during sex. It's cute.
> 
> Anyways, this was also kinda short cause I'm like, kind of distracted rn, after kind of a long day. I kept on getting distracted looking at the old fossil picture encyclopedia from my childhood. It really is a dated book, cause it doesn't have any fossils from the Ediacaran period, but that's because it was published more than a decade before the Avalon Explosion was even coined. Ancient mollusks and cephalopods are just... really cool, you know?
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed Edelgard forced paizuri, now that I finally got that off my chest (hah).
> 
> EDIT: Turns out the book DOES have preCambrian fossils, it's just that the term "Avalon Explosion" isn't in the book because that wasn't coined until 2008. It is pretty poggers though, getting to look at Charnia and some of the rangeomorphs.


End file.
